Soulmates
by WilliamD91
Summary: Drabbles, ficlets and my random half formed ideas. Various pairings and ratings vary from story to story.
1. Geometry

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just a simple story teller who likes to borrow characters.

* * *

><p>Axel - Roxas decides - is like a walking study in geometry. The redhead is all hard lines and impossible angles that just shouldn't exist on a human body.<p>

It's odd - and uncomfortable - at first, when they sit on Axel's ratty old couch together. Axel has his arm slung over Roxas' shoulders and Roxas can feel the hard line of Axel's (wide) hip bone pressing against his side.

It's awkward the first time they sleep together because Roxas is almost afraid to touch Axel - afraid his skin is paper thin, afraid his bones are like the thinnest glass. Afterward, in the early morning light, Roxas lays next to Axel, watching the man sleep - watching the steady rise and fall of a surprisingly well defined chest and stomach. Roxas traces the light outlines of Axel's breast bone, dusts his fingertips over ribs that aren't so visible after all.

Soon Roxas learns to love the hard and impossible lines and angles - learns to love the hard line of Axel's hips pressed against his own, learns to love the press of Axel's boney chin against his shoulder. Soon Roxas finds Axel's chest more comfortable than a pillow. Soon Roxas has traced every line of Axel's body.

The funny this is that, before Axel, Roxas hated geometry.


	2. Stars

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p>It's Saturday night and they've driven so far away from the city - left it's glaring lights, crowded streets and blaring horns behind for a night. They've driven so far away Cloud doesn't even think they're in New York anymore - probably in Pennsylvania somewhere (he really hopes they're not in Jersey, his family is in Jersey.) But, then again none of that really matters right now. Because right now Leon's hand is covering Cloud's as they sit on the hood of Leon's car on some out-of-the-way, forest lined road. The stars are actually visible here, shining brightly in a darkened sky, high above the shadowed trees.<p>

They don't say anything - words would only ruin this moment. Instead Cloud moves just a little bit closer, close enough for their shoulders, hips and thighs to touch. Instead Cloud spreads his fingers and lets Leon's gloved fingers twine with his bare ones. Instead Cloud rests his head against Leon's shoulder and it's as good as saying I Love You.

* * *

><p>Ending Notes: This one is short...probably the shortest. It was also inspired by the Robyn song Stars.<p> 


	3. As A Blond

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>It's a Monday and I should be in school but I'm not. Instead I'm standing in my bathroom staring at my reflection and I'm not even sure why I'm doing that. I'm not even sure why I got out of bed. What's the point? Riku's gone. All that's left is aching memories and dreams that have me waking up with Riku's name on my lips and tears in my eyes. There's nothing but pain and death on this island.<p>

I waits until Mom leaves before I slip on my shoes and head out. I walk briskly into town, knowing exactly where to go and what to get. It takes me thirty minutes to get into town and back. When I return home I head straight for the bathroom - a plastic bag clutched in my right hand and re-take my place in front of the mirror. I place my purchases on the sink counter - two cartons of hair bleach. I look at the bleach for a brief moment before grabbing and ripping open the first box. I know I can't let myself think about this too much, I'll end up deciding against it. I take one final look at my reflection and say goodbye to being a brunet.

Two hours later the last of the blue tinted bleach has been washed out of my hair.

Blond. I gently tug on a few stands of my hair. It's so different, so…not me. But that's what I wanted. I grab the blow-dryer and start drying my hair. It takes another hour to style it properly - now instead of having careless, half-hazarded, bed head induced spikes I have sideways swept spikes.

"I look like Cloud," I mumble to my reflection. I throw the empty bleach kits away and walk back into my bedroom. I grab my messenger bag and start packing clothes into it. In three hours I'll be in Hollow Bastion and I'll meet up with Cloud and start again. I sling my packed bag over my shoulder and head back downstairs into the kitchen. There I leave a note for Mom, I explain why I have to leave and that I'll be OK - I don't say not to worry, because she'll do that anyway. I leave the note on the kitchen table and head out the door.

An hour and one ferry ride later I'm on the train bound for Hollow Bastion. I have exactly thirty-two munny, a messenger bag full of clothes and an iPod - which I'm currently listening to - to my name. It's more than what some people have and it's not like I'll be homeless when I get there. I feel a tap on my shoulder, drawing me out of my thoughts. I look up and see a lanky, redhead man with acidic green eyes looking at me with a half smile. I pull my earbuds out and the man speaks.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" The man asks, gesturing to the empty space next to me. The man is a slight thing and won't take up much space so I don't see a reason to deny his request.

"OK," I respond and slide over a little more. The man easily slides into the space next to me, his legs stretched out in front of him - he's wearing orange All Stars that have defiantly seen better days.

"I'm Axel," The man says, reaching his right arm over his chest - he's wearing a army green, fingerless glove. I mimic his movement and take his hand. "And what's your name?" Axel prompts - still wearing a half smile.

"Roxas."

* * *

><p>This was just idea that popped into my head that i had to write out in some form. It's one that i would like to expand upon at some point.<p> 


	4. Human?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...getting sick of writing this.

* * *

><p>The first time Roxas gets an inkling that Axel might not actually be one-hundred percent human is the first time they meet.<p>

"Your hand is like ice," Roxas said after shaking Axel's hand.

"I got in a snowball fight," Axel replied and Roxas accepts this explanation - it was October and there was snow on the ground after all.

But really Roxas should've known better - especially considering how Axel's hands never seemed to warm up, even in the middle of summer. But it's easy to look back and see what you should've seen. The second hint came a few weeks after school had started and Roxas was returning to his and Axel's apartment.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Roxas shouted up at Axel, the redhead was perched on the edge of their balcony like a gargoyle. In hindsight Roxas probably should have known better than to shout at a person precariously perched on a balcony. Axel started at Roxas' voice and promptly fell off the balcony. Roxas watched in horror as Axel fell from their fifth story room and landed behind some bushes - just beyond Roxas' sight. Ohmygodohmygodohmygod oh sweet Jesus. He's dead, he's gonna be a splat on the ground, I'm going to jail for murder. Roxas ran to where Axel had landed, sure he was going to find the man splayed out on the ground with his head cracked open and either dead or dying. But then again it was only five floors, that's survivable right?

Evidently it was, because when Roxas reached the spot where Axel had fallen the redhead was already standing up. There didn't appear to be a single mark on Axel, he was just wet.

"Are you OK?" Roxas had asked and Axel had assured the blond that he was perfectly fine. Axel said that he had landed in the small pond and the water had broken his fall. It wasn't until two months later that Roxas found out the pond was on the other side of the building.

The third clue came on a cold and stormy night - which was actually quite fitting, almost poetic really. Roxas had awoken in the middle of the night and decided he needed a drink and made his way into the kitchen. It was there, silhouetted against rain slicked and moon light filled windows that Roxas saw Axel eating. Now this wasn't out of the ordinary of course, what was out of the ordinary was what Axel was eating. Axel was viscously tearing apart a raw steak. Roxas clamped a hand over his mouth and quickly turned around and sped back towards his room.

"I know you saw me last night," Axel said when Roxas walked back into the kitchen that morning.

"You like raw meat," Roxas replied - trying to keep his voice as calm and uninterested - as walked over to the refrigerator "Nothing wrong with that, well aside from the fact that you'll probably get like a tape worm or something." Axel said nothing in response, instead Roxas heard the screech of a chair being pushed back and footsteps leaving the apartment. After the door open and closed Roxas rested his head again the freezer door.

"So not normal."

The final clue came a week after the third. Roxas was sitting in the living room, scanning his psychology book - trying to find the disorder he wanted to write his paper on - when Axel walked in and ripped Roxas' book from his hands.

"What the hell?" Roxas asked, shocked by Axel's action.

"I'm cold to the touch, I walked away from a five story fall without a single bruise and you saw me eating raw meat." Axel said and when it was all laid out like that…

"OK," Roxas replied, caught somewhere between freaking out and just reaching for his psych book. Really Axel could be…That or he could have mental issues, Roxas was pretty sure he read about a disorder that could explain…nothing. Roxas could see two versions of himself in his head, one was running around in circles and screaming 'run, run away!' While the other was calmly sitting and reading a book. Which one do I want to be? Roxas licked his lips and sucked in a deep breath.

"Can I have my book back?" Roxas asked and Axel laughed.

"Sure," Axel replied and tossed said book back into Roxas' lap. Axel then sat down next to the blond, slinging an arm over the couch behind Roxas. Axel's long, chilled fingers ghosted over Roxas' shoulder and the blond shivered slightly when Axel's thumb made contact with his exposed neck - the mental Roxas that was running seemed to have a heart attack and fall over into a seizure like fit.

"So, you ever want to know what sex with a-"

"No."

* * *

><p>This was born out of over thinking Nobodies...i mean they don't have hearts and...I'd rather not go off about it right now cause really it's an essay. Nobodies are confusing as fuck. But anyway this was my way of simplifying what a nobody was...that and i'm a sucker for a vamp fic.<p> 


	5. Valentine's Day

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing.

* * *

><p>"This entire day sucks," Sora said before popping another piece of chocolate into his mouth.<p>

"It's so manufactured," Kairi stated, scowling at the television, before giving Sora a sideways glance. "Where'd you get chocolate?" Sora paused, his hand halfway between the chocolate box and his mouth.

"Well -" Sora started.

"It was mine, wasn't it?" Kairi said.

"We were going to share," Sora corrected. Kairi looked at Sora, the half empty chocolate box, the coffee table - covered in mangled roses (a Valentine's Day tradition of theirs) - and finally at the T.V. - that was playing some cheesy romantic comedy.

"We are pathetic," Kairi said, reaching over and taking the remaining chocolate from Sora. Sora watched as the chocolate was pulled away, scowling slightly. "I mean we're attractive, we could easily get dates." Kairi said while she picked a piece of chocolate from the box. "Why's the bottom bitten off this?"

"It's the only way you can tell what the filling is!" Sora defended.

"There's a guide!" Kairi countered, holding up the top of the chocolate box - which did in fact have a guide printed on it's underside.

"I didn't know that," Sora mumbled, crossing his arms and sinking further into the couch.

"Doesn't matter," Kairi responded - and really it didn't she and Sora shared most everything else so what was eating a piece of chocolate he'd already taken a bite of? "Anyway, like I said we're attractive we could get dates, right?" Kairi prompted, finally eating the piece of chocolate.

"Sure," Sora agreed, not sounding too convinced. "Who wouldn't want to go out with a junior that looks like a ninth grader."

"You're far to hard on yourself," Kairi said, tossing the chocolate box onto the coffee table - a few pieces bounced out to land among the destroyed roses. "You're cute."

"You're supposed to be hot in high school, not cute." Sora replied and Kairi sighed, mimicking Sora by slouching further into the couch. Both teens stared blankly at the T.V., not really watching the movie playing. This is what they did every Valentine's Day, got together to revel in their loneliness and bash the so called holiday - namely by burning cards their families had given them and murdering a few roses and boxes of chocolate.

"I'm hungry," Kairi said, after several minutes of silence.

"Time for our traditional pizza?" Sora asked.

"In all its heart shaped, pineapple covered goodness," Kairi replied. Just as Kairi rose from the couch to get the phone the front door was thrown open.

"Good afternoon fellow losers," Riku greeted as he entered Kairi's living room, carrying two pizza boxes.

"Riku made it!" Kairi exclaimed. "And he bought the pizza this year."

"Yeah right," Riku scoffed. "You two owe me twenty bucks." Riku set the pizza boxes down on the coffee table and Sora wasted no time in tearing into one. Riku smiled fondly at the brunet's actions before sitting down next to Sora. Kairi sat back down as well, grabbing and placing the second pizza in front of herself.

"I brought the new Resident Evil movie," Riku said before grabbing a slice of pizza.

"Awesome," Sora said around a mouthful of pizza.

"It isn't Valentine's Day without a little gore," Kairi stated.

"So true," Riku agreed, taking a bite of his pizza and propping his feet on the coffee table - further smashing a rose by doing so. And so continued their traditional Valentine's Day celebration.

* * *

><p>This is probably my least favorite. it just didn't turn out right...at all.<p> 


	6. Baking

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Leon was speechless, couldn't think of what to say about the disaster area that was his kitchen. There was flour, egg shells, dough and God only knows what else covering virtually every surface. Standing in the middle of the mess were a shocked Cloud and Sora. Leon could feel a migraine coming on.<p>

"You weren't supposed to be back yet," Cloud said. The blond - much like the rest of the kitchen - was covered in baking ingredients.

"How exactly does this happen?" Leon asked, gesturing to the kitchen as a whole. "I mean you had to of done this on purpose."

"Sora did it!" Cloud exclaimed, pointing at said person. "He threw flour at me and I couldn't let that go unpunished." Sora - who looked much the same as Cloud - scowled.

"Cloud's an adult," Sora stated. "He should have known better."

"You're nearly eighteen and always saying how you're an adult now." Cloud countered and this started an argument about who was more mature - or immature. Yeah, Leon could defiantly feel that migraine coming on. Leon was on the verge of yelling when a loud, shrill buzz cut through Sora and Cloud's argument.

"They're done!" Both Sora and Cloud exclaimed at the same time - Leon was finding it slightly disturbing to see Cloud so giddy. Cloud pulled the oven open as Sora ran around to the blond's side of the counter. Cloud pulled two cookie sheets from the oven, one contained chocolate-chip cookies while the other held sugar. To Leon's surprise the cookies actually looked edible - deliciously tempting actually. Cloud set both cookie sheets down on the counter. Sora looked thoroughly excited and had his hand smacked away when he reached for a cookie.

"Does the word hot mean anything to you?" Cloud asked.

"Fresh out of the oven is the best way to eat chocolate chip cookies," Sora replied and plucked said cookie from the sheet. Leon watched as Sora jammed the entire cookie into his mouth and chewed it with something akin to ecstasy written across his face.

"Want one Leon?" Cloud asked.

"I-"

"They're really good," Sora stated before Leon could say anything. Sora took another chocolate chip cookie from the sheet before he walked closer to Leon. "It just melts in your mouth."

"So sweet," Cloud added as he bit into a sugar cookie. Sora lightly pressed the chocolate chip cookie against Leon's lips, willing hip to open his mouth and take a bite. Leon had a feeling this was just a ploy to make him forget about the kitchen. Leon looked at Cloud as the blond suggestively sucked his fingers clean while looking back at Leon.

"Come on," Sora urged, placing his free hand on Leon's hip. "It's only good if it's hot." And Leon opened his mouth and allowed Sora to push the cookie into his mouth, because Leon was alright with forgetting about the kitchen…for now.

* * *

><p>I like baking. I also like cute boys who think they can work in a kitchen but can't. I also have this dream of having a massive fight with baking ingredients.<p> 


	7. Does Anything Really End?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...Still

* * *

><p>Five months, six days and seven hours. That's how long he's been here. How long he's been laid up in scratchy, white sheets. He's counted every crack in the plaster ceiling. Watched three seasons pass by through the blind covered window. He wishes he could feel the cold of the snow, the pelt of an April's rain, the heat of a summer's sun but knows he never will again. He's become frail, bones press against flesh that looks paper thin and paler than the moon. Dark, bruise like shadows have steadily grown under his eyes - his once sparkling blue eyes, now muted and sunken, like death has already claimed him and in a way I guess it has. I've watched him, not just over these past few months but for years, ever since this started. I think we both knew it would always come to this, dead before twenty-one, maybe he was dead long before now or maybe he never really lived at all. No, he has lived, he's run with his friends, played a million games, danced and sang, loved and been loved in return.<p>

I watch him as he looks through slatted blinds, trying to catch his last glimpse of the world outside that glass. His friends and family have been in to visit already but they do that everyday, they don't know today was the last. I watch a single tear leak from those once brilliant eyes and I almost leave - but this is no way for him to live and my leaving would only grant him a few more bed ridden years and he's probably hate me all the more.

He turns his head and I know he can see me - he's always been able to see me.

"I'm not scared," He states. "I don't want to die, though." He adds.

"Nobody wants to die, Sora." I say gently, taking a seat on the edge of his bed and he nods and sheds another tear. I don't know what is so special about Sora that he warranted my ever present eye. Maybe I was amazed by how he smiled in the face of death and just carried on living the best he could. Maybe it was those once brilliant eyes that had looked upon me, never with fear but with curiosity and understanding. Maybe it was how, in his seventeenth year - his last free year, he pressed his lips against mine. Sora had fallen in love with Death(me) and Death(I) had fallen in love with Sora(him.)

"I love you," Sora says and closes his eyes as more tears fall. "I lied, I am scared. I'm scared that I'm never going to see you again." Sora admits and I take his hand and press my forehead against his own. I can feel him shake as he tries to suppress his tears, feel his forehead crinkle with the effort.

"You don't have to do into the light," I say. "You can stay with me." I whisper. And even though I'm giving him to choice I feel so selfish. He shouldn't even know the choice exists, he's been through enough, he should be able to live happily ever after. Not wonder with me as one of the damned and forsaken. Sora doesn't speak, instead he presses his lips against mine and I swallow his hitching, shaking breath.

The heart monitor flat-lines and an alarm sounds.

* * *

><p>This was my dramatic take on a reaper fic. I wrote this then read a story that was kinda of similar (I think it's called Only Your Soul Satisfies Me) and contemplated not posting it but...whatever.<p> 


	8. PostIt

Disclaimer: Nothing...I own nothing.

* * *

><p>"I had a skydiver the other day," Axel said as he dug his spoon into the ice-cream carton.<p>

"I've had plenty of jumpers," I replied. "I don't understand why anyone would want to die that way."

"Why would anyone wanna die at all?" Axel prompted. "But the skydiver wasn't a splat." This was going to get disgusting, I could already tell by the way Axel smiled - a crooked little curve of the lips. I took a breath and waved my hand, giving him permission to continue. "His parachute went off inside the plane and the people like pushed him out, cause I guess that's what you're supposed to do. But anyways just as the guy was pushed from the plane the wind shifted direction."

"Ew," I said and looked at my spoon, covered in melting ice-cream that slowly dripped back into the carton. You'd think I'd be used to that stuff by now…I dropped my spoon back into the carton. Axel laughed and took another spoonful.

"The other guys just stood at the opening and got splattered by their buddy's guts," Axel said, with a maniacal kind of laugh.

"Wouldn't a guy getting sucked into the engine cause the plane to go down?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," Axel replied, sounding giddy about that fact. I think Axel enjoys doing this a little too much at times. Sure some deaths are fascinating and make great stories - like that blond Barbie wannabe that had an itty-bitty dog that liked to French her while she slept…yeah. Maybe Axel's just anxious to get his lights. I could care less about that, I prefer wondering this fantastic planet - please make note of the sarcasm. It's just unlike some others I'm not in a hurry to fill my quota.

"-and he handled the crash, which was spectacular. I love me a good fire, ya know?" Oh right, I had asked a question. I nod and hum, hoping Axel doesn't realize I hadn't been paying attention. I'm sure I'll hear this story again at some point.

"Where'd you get ice-cream?" Tifa asked as she slipped into the empty space next to Axel. Our effervescent leader, Leon, was right behind her and slid in next to me.

"This wonderful little place called the store," Axel replied. "You know it's the place you go to get food of your own."

"You have something," Tifa said, motioning to Axel's face with a finger.

"Where?" Axel asked. Dumbass.

"Here," Tifa responded and smacked Axel on the forehead. God, Axel, grow a brain. Tifa's done that to him at least four times now - and the one time Axel hadn't even been eating anything.

"Here," Leon said, pressing a yellow post-it to Axel's forehead. Axel eyes crossed as he looked at the note, with enough intensity to set it on fire if he could do so. I snickered, hiding my mouth behind my hand when Axel shifted his glare to me.

"I got a double," Tifa said as she carelessly crumbled her post-it and shoved it into her pant's pocket. Leon handed me my post-it and I read it.

"I do believe mine is a boating accident," I said.

"What time?" Axel asked finally pulling his post-it off his forehead.

"Eleven forty-five," I replied.

"Mine's an hour after that," Axel said. "I'll tag along, there could be a fire."

"Alright," I responded with a shrug. The waitress came a short time later, she eyed the ice-cream carton but said nothing. It's odd, really odd when you think about it. Here we are, four grim reapers sitting in an IHOP, eating strawberry waffles and pancakes loaded with syrup. I never thought death would be like this. I never thought this kind of so very ordinary behavior carried on into death. We're reapers, supernatural beings granted the power to take souls. We are what nightmares are made of, what people lock their doors and shut their windows against. We are legend and myth, feared and respected. We are many things but underneath it all we're still so fucking human it almost hurts.

* * *

><p>I love Dead Like Me and I love Kingdom Hearts so it's only logical to try to combine them right? This could've and should've been so much better. But it is what it is.<p> 


	9. The Morning Routine

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>Living with Leon is…interesting. Leon is a creature of habit. He wakes up at six fifty-eight, exactly two minutes before his alarm goes off, Monday through Friday - Saturday and Sunday he sleeps in 'till nine. After waking up Leon throws the covers off to one side of the bed, shuts the alarm off, stands up and stretches. Leon stretches in the same way every morning, feet planted firmly on the ground, back arched and arms above his head with hands clasped. After this Leon makes his way out of the bedroom, through the living room and into the kitchen. Once in the kitchen Leon starts the coffee machine - which he prepares exactly ten minutes before going to bed. While the coffee machine peculates Leon walks over to the small kitchen window, grabs a cigarette and lighter - which are kept on the counter next to said window - opens the window and smokes. After he finishes his cigarette - by which time the coffee has been brewed - Leon gets a coffee cup - well not 'a' coffee cup 'the' coffee cup (it's a tall, swirled blue cup that always had to be in the cabinet in the morning or all hell breaks loose) - fills said cup, puts exactly one table spoon of vanilla creamer in the coffee and stirs with a spoon. After this ritual Leon takes his coffee, walks back into the living room, sits down in the center of his leather couch - freak - turns on the T.V. - which has to be pre-tuned to the local news or else - and watches until his coffee is gone - usually fifteen minutes. Leon then rises, walks back into the kitchen, places his dirty cup in the sink and then makes his way to the bathroom. This is also the point where Leon's precious routine falls apart, because this is when I wake up. Well actually I've been up since six fifty-eight - nine on the weekends - too. But I let Leon have his early morning wakeup routine - I've learned.<p>

I have no set in stone routine. Sometimes I'll follow Leon around, just observing - it annoys and unnerves him, I know. Sometimes I'll just sit in bed and listen, wait until I hear the shower start and then get up. Sometimes I'll steal a cigarette, smoke while I sit on the radiator that's under the small kitchen window. Sometimes I'll even go back to sleep. But most of the time I get out of bed when the shower starts. I make my way into the bathroom, pulling off my shirt and sliding my boxers off and letting them lay where they land (this annoys Leon too.) I then slide the clear shower door open and step in - by this time Leon is usually washing his hair. Leon rarely acknowledges my presence, instead he tries his best to ignore me. Leon used to jack-off in the shower but he stopped doing that after I walked in on him the third - I don't know why, it's nothing I haven't seen before and I kind of liked watching it actually. Anyway, to get Leon to actually pay attention to me I press myself against his back, placing my hands at the top of his chest. Usually Leon continues on washing his hair. I then move my hands down his water slicked body, making sure my nails scratch against his skin slightly. Ninety-seven percent of the time when I reach his navel Leon grabs my hands, pulls me in front of him and presses me against the wall. The other three percent of the time either means Leon's mad or wants my hands to continue downward, wants me to get him hard and make him cum. Either way by the time we leave the bathroom the mirror has fogged, the water has went from near scalding to freezing and the mirror has defogged.

* * *

><p>This is just...whatever. I don't even know what the hell i was trying to do really.<p> 


	10. War

Disclaimer: I own nothing...except the story lines...essentially.

* * *

><p>The sky is on fire. Alive with the sound of rapid gun fire. The sounds of expanding metal shrieking as it nears failure. Explosions and shrapnel rain. The screech of dying propellers as the ships cut through the air and head for Earth once more. The Earth is burning. Cities of steel and concrete turned into battle grounds. The wind carries the smell of gasoline, smoke and the burning bodies - it's putrid. Orders are yelled over bullet fire and soldiers scramble, duck, fire. Cars, buildings, even stacked bodies are bunkers and shields. Streets have been blown apart by bombs placed in the sewer lines. Once towering skyscrapers have been cut down to size by airship fire. There's nothing that's untouched, nothing that doesn't already bear scars. This city is at war, this world is at war. It's the end game. Only one side will survive - no one from the other will be allowed to live. But what are they still fighting for? This world is hollow and decayed. Cities and entire countries nothing but piles of beautiful rubble. Rivers and lakes drained dry. Hundreds of forests set ablaze and turned to ash. There's nothing to fight for on this planet anymore, so why do they continue? Maybe it's principal, they started this war and they have to finish it.<p>

I know why I keep fighting - for revenge, for family and friends, for closure. I want his blood on my blade. I want to stand over him as he breathes his last breath and the life seeps from his eyes. Looking across this destroyed city I can see his final stronghold - an imposing black fortress that holds court over this destruction. This is the final leg of my journey, this is where I will find my satisfaction. I step onto the lip of the building I'm standing on - one of the few remaining skyscrapers. I look at the street below, soldiers are everywhere, but that doesn't matter - only he can kill me. I unsheathe my sword - it will remain spotless until it cuts into his flesh - and I jump.

* * *

><p>This was written because of some half formed idea in my head that also spawned two other drabbles or 'launching pads' or 'plot bunnies' or whatever.<p> 


	11. Kiss With A Fist

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>It was probably because of your smart mouth and my short temper. Because you grabbed a little too hard. Because you pointing your finger in my face - you must be mistaken, cause I'm sure as hell not a mirror. I grabbed that boney wrist - the one that the accusing finger was attached too - and pulled my right arm back and let you know exactly what I thought about that. You retaliate before your head has even snapped back to its proper position. I feel every one of your knuckles as they collide with the side of my face. I release your wrist and push you as hard as I can and you fall back, your upper back colliding with the back of the sofa. You gasp and your fact contorts in pain and I feel a bolt of worry but then you're back on your feet.<p>

"You wanna fight like a bitch?" You ask and your hand shoots out and grabs a fistful of my hair. I grab your wrist on instinct but that does nothing. You slam my head into the wall and I see flashes of color. I can't even think straight for a moment, I do however feel your hand traveling down to my neck. I kick out, my foot collides with your knee and you hiss. Your hand tightens, your thumb effectively cutting off my air. I'm truly surprised when you throw me like a rag doll. I land on the floor, barely avoiding that stupid fucking table you insisted on having. I push myself up and see you squatting in front of me.

"You done?" You ask and I'll be damned if I am. I want your fucking blood now bastard.

"Fuck you," I spit and I kick and I know I get you in the balls. You fall back on your ass and I'm on you in an instant. I clamp my knees against your hips and grab your jaw - I'm sure there will be bruises, because you always did bruise easy with your China Doll skin. When you raise your hand I reach between us and grab and you stop, your mouth falling open and a chocked, pained moan spills out.

"You done?" I ask and when you just start to raise your hand again I just grab harder and you stop.

"I'm done," You grit out and I smile.

"Good boy," I say condescendingly and bend down and kiss you. I loosen my grip and undo your jeans - because Mama taught me to always say I'm sorry. You gasp through clenched teeth and I remove my lips from yours. I pull back and look at your face. A bruise is already forming on the side of your face - a defined bump there too. You're eyes are confused and conflicted - you don't want to give into pleasure, you want to be mad at me for something I didn't even do. You're lips are expressionless. I bend back down, this time I go for your neck, forcing your head to the side. I bite the pale flesh and you gasp, grab the scruffy hair at the back of my head. I let you pull me away and your blood is on my teeth, on my lips and I'm smiling. I lick my lips and start jacking you off - because your dick's so suddenly hard.

"You're a fucking bitch," You growl and then force my mouth against yours. Your tongue sweeps the inside of my mouth, desperate for a taste of your own blood. I laugh into the kiss and flick my jagged thumbnail against the head of your dick and your hips buck slightly. This is sick, this is twisted, unhealthy and disturbing - you pull away, pull my bottom lip between your teeth, which you move with precision and split my lip - and I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>God I so don't know if I'm even allowed to post this here...I think so I've seen sex scenes here...whatever. This was inspired by Florance + The Machine's Kiss With A Fist (Love that song). I wrote it as an AxelRoxas with Roxas being, essentially, the dominant one. I like this one just because I'm in love with the idea...i have issues.


	12. In This Club

Disclaimer: Nothing Owned, Nothing Made, But so very much borrowed and twisted.

* * *

><p>It's the way the brunet's skinny, lithe body moves. Hips turning in perfect time to the music, grinding against some random guy - in back - and some random chick - in front. He has an arm on the chick's shoulder - she's a redhead and just as slight as the boy. The guy - who has orange hair and a bandanna - behind him has his hands on the brunet's hips - fingers pressing dangerously close to his crotch. Normally Riku would write this little display off - club whores drunk off cheap liquor and even cheaper ecstasy - but It's something about the brunet. With his half lidded eyes and his wide, easy grin. It's the way sweat glistens on his shirtless chest - which is skinny but toned. His neck and wrists hold dozens of glow rings. His jeans are slung dangerously low and he can't possibly be wearing underwear. It's the way his body moves, so hypnotic, so tempting. It's all this that has Riku interest and his cock already rising. Now all he needs to do is pry Brunet away from Red and Bandanna. Red talks into Brunet's ear and his head turns in Riku's direction and Riku almost chokes on air. Brunet slides out from between Red and Bandanna - who just start grinding against each other, like Brunet had been a buffer. Brunet is in Riku's face in a matter of seconds and he has the bluest eyes Riku has ever seen, with long thick lashes that would make any girl jealous.<p>

"Want to buy me a drink?" Brunet asks - shouts over the thumping bass - , so brazenly, his hand taking up residence on Riku's thigh. Fuck.

"What do you want?" Riku asks.

"Vodka, with Coke, no ice." Brunet replies, fingers lightly massaging Riku's thigh. Riku orders Brunet's drink and get's a refill - straight vodka, with ice.

"What's your name?" Riku asks and Brunet licks his lips, hand traveling up, pushing up Riku's shirt and resting on his hip.

"Sora," Brunet answers and Riku thinks it's the best name he's ever heard and is already imagining saying it a million different ways. "What's yours?" Sora asks and the bartender sets their drinks down.

"Riku," Riku replies, taking a large swig of his drink - it burns and warms on its way down, like always. Sora downs half of his in one go.

"Wanna dance, Riku?" Sora asks, enunciating both syllables of Riku's name, like he's still trying to learn it. Sora's fingers slip beneath the waist band of Riku's jeans and he tugs. Sora patiently waits, sipping at his drink as Riku thinks. This kid is drunk, and quite possibly high, am I seriously going to take advantage of that? And then Sora licks his lips again and a bead of sweat falls from a delicate and tanned chin onto a small, but toned and tanned chest. Damn it all to hell.

"Yeah, I do."


	13. Bite Me

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing...la duh

* * *

><p>In hindsight, maybe saying 'bite me' around Axel wasn't the smartest thing. But, really, the dumb ass should've known Roxas didn't mean it literally. Roxas had been aware of Axel's prattling but the blond had been a little preoccupied with course work and only had said 'bite me' because he had to erase three sentences. So when Roxas felt a sharp stinging pain at the junction of his neck and shoulder he freaked.<p>

"What the fuck?" Roxas shouted and started hitting and pushing at Axel's head. Axel pulled off and Roxas shot into a standing position, clamping a hand over the wound. Roxas stared down at Axel in shock and horror. The redhead's mouth was stained with Roxas' blood and was partially open, revealing the jagged set of teeth that descended when he…fed.

"You bit me," Roxas stated, his voice so high it was almost a shriek.

"You said bite me," Axel replied.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Roxas shouted. "Why would I ever tell you to bite me?"

"Well, because I was talking about all the benefits of being -"

"A living corpse?" Roxas interrupted and Axel glared. "Jesus Christ," Roxas muttered and pulled his hand away. His palm was covered in blood and he could still feel blood running from the bite. Roxas glanced at Axel, who was still staring at him. "Are you going to apologize?" Roxas prompted.

"Yeah, sure," Axel said and Roxas realized the redhead was flicking his gaze between Roxas' hand and his neck. Roxas was suddenly reminded of his family's dog - it would always stare at you when you had food and start drooling. Roxas felt very uncomfortable, could almost feel death's hands scrapping at his back. He could run but if Axel truly wanted him he wouldn't get very far.

"Axel," Roxas said, voice shaking. Suddenly Axel reached out and grabbed Roxas' blood stained hand. Roxas gasped as he was tugged forward. "Axel!" Roxas pleaded but the redhead seemed deaf to his words. Axel brought Roxas' bloodied hand to his mouth and started licking the drying, red liquid from Roxas' skin. Roxas watched with caution and fascination. Axel's tongue traced the lines of Roxas' palm, removing any speck of blood from the flesh. Axel then started cleaning Roxas' fingers by sucking on each digit, coating them in cold salvia.

"You taste good," Axel murmured, his voice low - thick with lust. Roxas drew a shaky breath.

"Axel," Roxas said softly and the redhead met his eyes. Ocean blue and acidic green met of one brief moment and then…Axel was gone - the front door hanging wide open and Roxas' once bloodied hand hanging where Axel had just been holding it. Roxas let his hand fall by his side and stared out the open door. The bite still hurt, a dull throb. Roxas' heartbeat was still sped up, but slowing. Roxas' closed his eyes and, for some reason, he wanted to cry.

* * *

><p>This is a continuation of Human?...sorta. Like I said Launching Pads *optimistic voice and jazz hands*<p> 


	14. Roses

Disclaimer: i own nothing

* * *

><p>"Why are they here?" Roxas asked, one hand pressed against the glass. Sora had both hands pressed against it and was staring at the view with wonder. Outside the cruisers windows were hundreds - possibly thousands - of roses. The flowers floated seemingly aimlessly, but they couldn't be drifting aimlessly because something had drawn them here…or maybe they had been left here.<p>

"It's a graveyard," Roxas realized. A designated bio-waste dump site for corpses. Sora pushed away from the glass, leaving only his finger tips touching it.

"Wow," Sora whispered. "How disrespectful is it to be flying through a graveyard? We're probably pushing caskets out of the way right now." And as if to prove Sora right a casket drifted by the windows - a standard white rectangle that had the occupant's name and date of death engraved on it. Both Sora and Roxas dropped their hands from the glass.

"It was almost beautiful," Roxas said. Sora closed his eyes and turned away from the glass, not caring to see anymore of this graveyard. Someday he could be floating around out there, dead and cold just like the space around him. Could be tomorrow or even an hour from now. Sora glanced at Roxas, the blond was still looking out the window - but then again Roxas did always have a pension for the morbid. Sora bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes - Roxas could die, Kairi, Riku, Namine, Axel anyone of them. Then they'd just a be a cold dead thing floating among a field of ever shifting roses.

* * *

><p>I played Project Sylpheed for like 5 minutes and it gave me vertigo...this is the aftermath.<p> 


	15. Occupied

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing Related To Kingdom Hearts

* * *

><p>Roxas didn't realize Sora's heart was already going to be occupied when he got there. He didn't realize he was going to have to spend the rest of forever with a guy that looked too much like himself. But Ventus - as the look-a-like had introduced himself - was only one occupant. There was another, one that hid in the darkest spaces of Sora's heart. It looked like Sora but acted more primal, looked like a heartless with it's pitch black coloring and yellow eyes. This thing would sometimes come out of the shadows, hissing what sounded like words, that almost sounded like 'useless' or 'stupid' or 'he doesn't love you' or 'abandoner' or 'murderer.' At first Roxas had thought the words were meant for him but then he realized this thing was hissing about Sora. Those were things that Sora thought about and felt in the darkest parts of himself. Then there were the remnants. There was the remnant of Kairi that said nothing and appeared like a ghost. There were also remnants of a tall, scarred brunet. Another spiky haired blond. A pink clad, brown haired woman that came with the scent of flowers. A short girl with black haired styled almost boyishly. Those remnants didn't do much, once in a while they spoke and Roxas assumed they were only there because Sora cared deeply for them. Ventus told Roxas that he could dig through Sora's memories, find out who the remnants were. Roxas chose not too.<p>

But the 'roommates' and the remnants were all things Roxas could deal with. Roxas could deal with this, he was still technically alive and living in a sort of roundabout way, so he could deal. But then Sora entered that damn portal, and then those fucking Dusks attacked and then there was Axel. Roxas watched through Sora's eyes as Dusks surrounded them, as Axel jumped away and set the place a blaze. Roxas watched through Sora's eyes as Axel faded into nothing. Just nothing. Nothing left behind to ever indicate he had ever existed, but then again Nobodies didn't exist in the first place. Roxas screamed. Wanted to die himself but he couldn't because he was a part of Sora now and Sora was alive. Why did he have to retain consciousness? He couldn't do anything! All he could do was wait around in Sora's heart - that looked an awful lot like a picturesque island (white sand beaches and crystal blue waters and tall, green leaved palm trees.) Ventus was usually sitting on some bent palm tree while the Thing lurked in the dark space beyond the island scene, that looked like nothing.

It's after Sora's journey had come to an end - after Roxas fought for dominance and lost, after he resigned himself to a forever of white sand and blue water - that Roxas sat down next to Ventus and started talking. He tells the other blond about his short life, about his time with the organization, about Axel. And Roxas cries, because he can actually, truly feel now - and he hurts, a ripping, tearing pain that makes it hard to breathe sometimes. After Roxas had said all there is to be said about himself they sit in silence and watch the waves. Sora is back home now and he's happy but the Thing still hisses painful words. But Roxas has grown used to the Heartless like replica of Sora. He's even grown to like Ventus. He doesn't even resent or hate Sora anymore, after all none of it was his fault. In all honesty Roxas is starting to feel at peace with himself - he still hurts sometimes, still misses Axel everyday, still wishes he'd had the chance to say goodbye every second. But despite that Roxas is starting to think this kind of forever might not be so bad after all.

* * *

><p>Another one of those pesky ideas I just had to write down even though it was only like half formed. This was originally going to end a bit differently, with Roxas actually fading into oblivion but I couldn't do it...I may write angst people but i gotta have a somewhat happy ending or else i may actually jump.<p> 


	16. A Captor Or A Savior?

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>The water is crystal clear. Sora can see the stones that line the pond's bottom. Able to see the fish that populate the chilled waters - specially bred carp. There are water lilies breaking the surface and a old tree grows on the far end - it's roots growing out into the water and creating safe areas for the fish. When Sora dips his fingers into the water the fish come up and investigate - sometimes nibble.<p>

"That's a good way to loose a finger," A voice warns teasingly from behind.

"They have no teeth," Sora replies and turns to confirm the voice's identity. Riku - dressed casually but still carrying a sword on his hip. Sora sits back on his calves, knees sinking into the soft ground slightly. "Why'd you bring me here?"

"I figured it would remind you of home," Riku says.

"Do you want me to be happy or saddened by that?" Sora prompts.

"Whatever you want to feel is fine with me," Riku replies and takes a seat on a large rock that sits half in the water.

"It's a man made pond," Sora states. "You're either confident or foolish." Riku shrugs.

"There's no one around," Riku says. "I checked, I'm no fool." Sora lets his gaze linger on Riku for another second before turning it back to the water and fish. Sora didn't understand Riku, they could have been in Hollow Bastion by now but yet they were not. Instead they have lingered in places, taken the long way around. It made no sense but then again if Riku wished to delay their arrival in Hollow Bastion Sora wasn't going to complain. Sora looked down and could see his dirty covered hands and clothes - he looked like a street urchin, but then again that might be what Riku wants.

"May I bathe or do you wish me to remain covered in dirt?" Sora asks - not exactly sure why he's asking, he could just strip and go into the water, Riku would stop him if he wanted.

"You want to bathe with fish?" Riku questions, with a smirk.

"Fish live in rivers and lakes," Sora replies.

"If you want to bathe go ahead," Riku says with a dismissive wave. Sora sighs - once again he's not sure why, did he want Riku to forbid him? Maybe he wanted an excuse to argue or yell at Riku, wanted a reason to hate him - because for some reason taking him from his home wasn't enough of a reason. Maybe that's due to the fact that Sora didn't like home much, felt trapped there and Riku had freed him. So what is Riku, a captor or a savior?

* * *

><p>This is an idea that i really personally like and would like to expand upon it's just if i did i would set it in modern times, i can't write period pieces...i think that's why i never wrote a LOZ fic.<p> 


	17. The Brother Trap

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>"Why did I have to come with you again?" Cloud asked as he followed Roxas down the hall - the hall was in an apartment complex where Sora - Roxas' 'best friend' - lived.<p>

"Because Leon wants to meet you." Roxas replied. Cloud had heard very little about Leon, just that he was quiet, tall, has a scar and seemed to really like his leather. Roxas stopped in front of apartment forty-nine and knocked - pounded - obnoxiously loud.

"Roxas," Cloud hissed and grabbed his brother's wrist. "Is that necessary?" Roxas just shrugged and started knocking with his other hand - an appropriate type of knock this time too.

"It's open!" Someone - Sora, Cloud believed - called from inside.

"Can you let go now?" Roxas asked gesturing to his wrist still held in Cloud's grasp. Cloud was tempted to maintain his grip, tempted even to hold Roxas in front of himself like a shield. Cloud was never exactly the best when it came to meeting new people and he knew that as soon as they entered the apartment Roxas was going to run off with Sora. That meant Cloud was going to be left him alone with tall, quiet and leather loving and it was going to be awkward. Cloud released Roxas' wrist anyway and the younger blond immediately threw open the door and walked inside. Cloud, however, remained in the hallway. I could just leave.

"Cloud!" Roxas shouted from inside the apartment. Cloud sighed and walked through the open door, closing it once he was inside. The apartment was…clean or maybe it was minimalist. The floor was the same hardwood as the hallway. The walls were white and on the wall directly opposite the door windows took up the majority of the wall. A black arm chair, sofa and coffee table was the only furniture - besides a decent sized T.V. and the stand it was set upon. Cloud assumed the kitchen was on the narrow and confined side with just enough room for the necessary appliances - and possibly a table. There was a short hallway and when Cloud walked past it he could see three doors - he assumed two led to bedrooms and the third was a bathroom. It was a rather average apartment, not overly lived in or homey though.

Cloud had been right when he assumed he'd be left alone. Roxas and Sora were no where to be seen (or heard, which Cloud thought was odd.) Who Cloud could see however was - who he assumed to be - Leon. Leon was sitting on the black arm chair, his legs stretched out to rest on the coffee table. He was wearing a basic white t-shirt and jeans - a silver necklace hung around his neck and his feet were bare. Leon's hair was long and brown - a shade off from Sora's if Cloud remembered properly - and his eyes were the color of a storm ridden sky. Cloud could also see the scar Roxas had mentioned, a faded red mark that ran between the man's eyes.

"I assume you're Cloud," Leon said and rose from his seated position and moved to stand in front of Cloud. Cloud found himself looking up to meet Leon's eyes now. The brunet was at least a head taller than Cloud - give or take an inch.

"Yeah, and you're Leon," Cloud replied and Leon nodded.

"You can sit if you like," Leon offered, making his way back to the chair.

"Uh, actually-"

"He'd love too!" Roxas exclaimed, appearing out of nowhere and shoving Cloud in the direction of the couch. "Now Cloud, it would be rude to leave without at least getting to know Leon."

"Yeah, Leon's very sensitive and might think you hate him if you just leave." Sora added - who, like Roxas, had just suddenly appeared. Is that some munchkin person power or something? Cloud wondered as he sat down on the couch. Roxas and Sora both smiled - ya know the kind of smile that comes with a slight head tilt that means 'we're playing innocent but really we're awful, awful people.'

"You're up to something," Cloud accused.

"So mistrustful," Roxas said with a 'tsk' sound.

"Only when it comes to you," Cloud replied.

"I am so hurt," Roxas said but sounded anything but. "I do believe I'm just going to have to go hide my pain in Sora's room. Come along Sora," Roxas grabbed Sora's wrist and pulled the boy along as he headed into the hallway. Cloud turned to Leon, who was just staring at him. All right…

"They want to fix us up," Leon stated.

"What?" Cloud asked, not quit believing what he had just heard.

"They want us to date," Leon replied.

"How do you know?" Cloud asked. "Maybe they just want us to be friends. I mean not that I wouldn't want to date you or anything. You are attractive and tall and…I'm gay." Cloud could hear smothered laughter coming from the hallway. Oh God, I'm an idiot. It's like high school all over again. Leon smiled slightly - a small barely there smile - and chuckled.

"That's good," Leon said. "Otherwise this could've gotten very awkward."

"Yeah, could've gotten," Cloud mumbled.

"So?" Leon prompted.

"So what?" Cloud asked and heard a mumbled 'He's a slow as you' which was followed by an 'Ouch!'

"Do you want to go out?" Leon asked. Oh…oh…Oh! Oh my God! Hot guy wants to go out with me! Cloud, despite his best efforts, was sure there was some stupid smile on his face.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p>We all know Cloud is secretly a spazz. I mean a guy like that has to be on constant freak out mode on the inside or something...<p> 


	18. And The Sky Shall Hold The Answers

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Leon can feel the kid's eyes on him as they sit in the darkened ally. The ground filthy and the smell is awful but those things can be dealt with because they're safe here. For now. Leon pops the empty clips out of his guns and pulls two new ones from the pack on his hip, and the kid's eyes are still on him.<p>

"What's your name?" Leon asks as he loads the new clips, turning his head slightly to look at the kid. And he really is a kid, can't be older than sixteen - if that. He seems skittish - Leon can't blame him - not even fully sitting but kneeling, ready to run. There a stream of blood running down his right arm, a cut in his shirt on the shoulder.

"Sora," The kid replies - And the Sky shall hold the answers…crazy old man.

"I'm Leon," Leon says. "Let me see your arm." And Sora leans away from Leon. "Kid, you're bleeding, I just want to check the wound." Sora takes a deep breath and moves closer to Leon. Leon reaches up and pulls the rip further apart. The wound looks like it was inflicted by a bullet, but it only grazed the skin.

"They just burst into the house, waving their guns and yelling," Sora says quietly. "My dad told me to run." Sora presses his lips together and looks away. "The bullet only grazed me, they're either lousy shots or didn't want me dead."

"Couldn't imagine why they'd want you alive," Leon murmurs.

"Thanks," Sora replies.

"Look, Sora, you can tag along but know that doesn't mean we're friends." Leon states. "I will leave you behind, I will let you die." Leon says as he presses a gun into Sora's hand. Sora looks at Leon, strands of hair falling to partially cover his eyes.

"You're lying," Sora states matter-of-factly, while looking directly into Leon's eyes. This unnerves Leon, almost makes him want to leave the kid in the ally and just walk away. "We should probably move, find a more secure place."

"You know, you're handling this very well," Leon says as he stands.

"Yeah, well freaking out will only get you killed." Sora replies. This kid is something else, Leon thinks as he starts walking down the ally.

"I have some friends, we'll team up with them." Leon says and hears Sora's slightly rushed footsteps behind him.

* * *

><p>Once again another idea that i really like and would really like to expand upon. this is one of two 'drabbles' that came about after War.<p> 


	19. Interloper

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>Sora wonders what it would be like to travel. Actually travel, not hop from one world to the next fighting some great war. He doesn't have time to enjoy what all the different worlds have to offer. Heartless and Nobodies, searching tirelessly for Riku, searching for Organization Thirteen's stronghold. Those are the things he has time for. He doesn't have time to enjoy the waters of Atlantica. Doesn't have time to enjoy the tranquil serenity of Twilight Town. Doesn't have time to fully appreciate the creepy in Halloween Town. Doesn't have time to just sit and talk and just be friends with Leon and the others - but then again they don't have time for that either. He doesn't have time for anything but world jumping and fighting creatures from the darkness. He's just a ghost, passing through and leaving an impression. But that's all, it's just an impression and one he can't back up. Would anyone he's met remember him twenty years from now? They've all forgotten him once before. After all he's just a ghost, an interloper, does he actually give them anything worth remembering?<p>

* * *

><p>Sora Angst...because it doesn't happen to often.<p> 


	20. Suicide Mission

Disclaimer: I Own Nothing

* * *

><p>There has to be at least a thousand of them. Black clad, helmet wearing soldiers, wielding anything from guns to swords. Crouched on a rooftop, Leon and Cloud watch them march through the city. It's a show of power a parade to show off their latest captive, who just so happened to be Sora.<p>

"This is a suicide mission," Cloud states. And really it is, while both men may be skilled swordsmen they can't stand up to a thousand well trained Core Guards and Soldiers.

"Probably, but maybe in the confusion Sora will get free." Leon replies. The troops are getting ever closer to the imposing black fortress that now sits in the middle of the city. Once Sora is inside it there's no hope for rescue, nobody comes out of the fortress alive. Leon is about to stand and jump into the throng of warriors when Cloud puts a hand on his shoulder.

"There's something happening, towards the back." Cloud says, pointing. There are muffled sounds, grunts and gasps, the distinct sound of bodies hitting the ground. Leon watches as five soldiers drop dead in a matter of seconds. Then the same thing happens, only further away, a heartbeat later. Leon is able to spot a flash of silver hair and a dark sword - slashing in a wide arch just as the soldiers turn to face the threat. Further up there's a sudden explosion and that's when the screaming starts, that's when the soldiers start to shout and the guns start to fire and steel is drawn. That's when it becomes clear that the others had decided to help after all.

"Maybe it's not a suicide mission after all," Cloud says as he draws his sword. The blond gives Leon a small smile - as a sign of reassurance, of trust, as a goodbye? - and jumps from the roof into the chaotic battle raging below. Leon looks ahead and can see two soldiers running, a shackled brunet rag doll in between them. That's who Leon is after and without further delay Leon starts running along the rooftops, just hoping to catch up before they reach the fortress.


End file.
